


Hands

by angstydaydreams



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, S4ep19 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstydaydreams/pseuds/angstydaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag based upon spoilers for S4 episode 19. Do not read if you do not wish to be spoiled for this upcoming episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny coughed. His mouth was dry. Weakly he licked his lips, his face wrinkling into a frown at the chalky taste of fine silt.

“Danny, you with me?” Steve’s voice sounded anxiously in his ear.

Danny frowned again. Of course he was with him, the goof head. Where else would he be?

“Danny!” Steve’s voice came again, sharper this time, more urgent, and followed by a shaking of Danny’s shoulder that caused an agonizing pain to roll across Danny’s chest.

Danny moaned, weakly lifting his arm to shove Steve’s hand away. 

“Stop,” Danny rasped thickly, his fingers connecting with Steve’s wrist. 

“Danny?” Steve’s hand moved from Danny’s shoulder to his face, gently patting his cheek. “Come on, Danno, open your eyes, buddy.”

“Hurts,” Danny groaned. He blinked back tears. The same silt that covered his face had gotten into his eyes, feeling more like razors than tiny grains of sand. He moved his hand to try and wipe it away, but Steve caught it before he could make contact, forcing his hand back to his side.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. It was easier to keep them closed, and besides, he was tired anyway.

“No, no, Danny, don’t go to sleep!” Steve’s fingers dug into Danny’s shoulder, giving it another solid shake that again sent spams of pain rocketing across Danny’s chest. 

“Stop,” Danny begged, panting, “Can’t…breathe.”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Steve apologized contritely, his fingers immediately relaxing their grip, though he didn’t move his hand from Danny’s shoulder. “Nice slow breaths, okay Danny? In and out. In and out.”

“I know…how…to breathe…Steven. Thanks…for the tip.” Danny’s breath hitched as he glowered up at his partner through half closed lids.

“I’m just saying it’s easier to breathe if you stop talking,” Steve smirked, his lips quirking into a small smile, though his jovial tone did nothing to erase the worry from his eyes. 

Steve’s eyes were always his tell. The world could be ending and Steve would say it was all going to be okay. But his eyes…the truth was always in his eyes. Like when he said he was fine after his mother betrayed him. Yeah, he was about as fine as moldy bread.

“Danny!” 

Steve’s worried voice broke into his thoughts and Danny realized he’d been starting to drift. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, noting his surroundings for the first time.

It was dark. The air dank and stuffy. He could barely make out the vague outline of misshapen concrete.

“What the hell happened?” Danny murmured. He’d given up trying to make his lungs work properly, settling into a shallow half pant, half wheeze.

“I think the parking garage was rigged to explode,” Steve said softly, momentarily glancing into the distance before his eyes settled back on Danny.

“Chin? Kono?” Danny arched upwards, swiveling his head to search the gloom for the other members of his team. But pain lanced across his chest and he collapsed back to the stony ground, gasping for air.

“Danny, take it easy,” Steve’s said sharply, his hand falling once again on Danny’s shoulder, firmly keeping him flat on the ground. “You have to stay still!”

“Are they here?” Danny gasped, choking on a long wheezing cough that left too little air in his lungs and something coppery and wet on his lips.

“I don’t know where they are, Danny,” Steve admitted softly. “I lost track of them when the walls came down.”

Danny closed his eyes. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. No matter how deep a breath he managed, it didn’t seem to do any good. The blackness was crushing. Crushing him. Or maybe what was left of the walls, crumbling down on them. In either case it seemed certain he wasn’t going to make it home. His daughter’s hurried goodbye as she’d scurried out of the Camaro that morning the last one they’d ever have.

“You need to go, Steve, before the rest of this place comes down on top of us,” Danny whispered. His lips twisted in pain as he began to cough again.

Gloved fingers curled tightly around Danny’s hand.

“No.” Steve’s voice was hard as rock. 

“You’re the SuperSeal, you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, surely you can dig your way out, no problem.” Danny rasped. He frowned up at Steve, the wave of sadness at the knowledge he’d never see his daughter again as crushing as the darkness surrounding him. “You have to get out of here Steven, so you can tell Gracie I loved her.”

“She already knows that and I’m not leaving you.” Steve shook his head and squeezed Danny’s hand so hard it brought tears to Danny’s eyes. “You feel that Danno? You hang on to me, you understand? Do not give up. They’re gonna find us.”

Slowly, Danny took a slow shuddering breath. And another. And another. Steve’s strong, ever present grip, a reminder he wasn’t dead yet. Not yet.

“Don’t let go, Danny,” Steve murmured. “Don’t let go.”

Danny closed his eyes and held on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And because you can't have hurt without comfort....part 2.  
> Again, this builds on spoilers from S4, ep 19. If you don't wish to be spoiled, go no further.  
> It's also established McDanno so if that's not your thing, turn back now.

Steve rested his elbows on his knees, his shoulders slumping as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Kono, Chin, Maddie, they’d all tried to get him to rest, but he wouldn’t leave Danny’s side, much less go home, until he knew his partner was going to be okay. He’d come too close to losing him, and deep down, harbored a fear he still could. 

Steve rested his forehead on his hands and closed his eyes. The doctors said they expected Danny to make a full recovery. Expected him to. Future tense. Which meant he wasn’t okay now. At this moment. As he lay so still in that bed with so many machines keeping watch over him. 

Chin and Maddie had tag teamed him into at least cleaning himself up. Chin had appeared with a change of clothes while Danny was in surgery. Maddie had swiftly followed up with a masterful guilt trip about not subjecting a poor weak and recovering Danny to a partner who still looked as beat up and bloody, not to mention as pungent, as when the rescue team had dragged them both out of the ruins of the parking garage. 

Steve shuddered and clenched his jaw, his stomach roiling, suddenly deafened by the memory of a thunderous roar and concrete walls coming down all around him. Of coming to his senses when it was over to find himself separated from Danny, and the desperate search that ensued to find him. 

Trapped underneath several large chunks of collapsed rock and concrete, Steve had at first thought Danny was dead. As he cleared the debris from Danny’s body, his elation at seeing Danny’s chest slowly rise and fall was cut short when he realized shrapnel from the blast, a long piece of metal rebar, had punched its way into Danny’s chest. Danny had come to for a little bit, but most of the time, Steve had sat next to him, holding tightly to his hand and listening to his slow and tortured efforts at breathing, fearing each breath would be his last. 

He squeezed his hands into fists and slumped back in the uncomfortable chair at the side of Danny’s hospital bed. He gazed at his partner. Danny’s face was pale, accentuating the small cuts and abrasions that marred his fine skin. There were dark shadows under his eyes. Tubing from the nasal cannula looped across Danny’s cheekbones and around his ears, circling down just under his chin. His usually tamed coif of fine blond hair was mussy, several strands sticking out at odd angles.

The collection box for the chest tube hung from the side rail of Danny’s bed. Wiring from the heart monitor poked out of the top of Danny’s blue hospital gown. There were IV’s in both arms, a blood pressure cuff wrapped around his left bicep, and his left index finger sported a pulse ox monitor. Standard operating procedure for someone in Danny’s condition. But it was Danny, and nothing felt standard about it. And every few minutes Steve anxiously checked the monitors to reassure himself that Danny was still okay. 

The doctors said Danny was lucky. The worst of his injuries the puncture from the rebar and the collapsed lung it caused. But the surgeon was confident he’d repaired the immediate damage and the chest tube would do the rest. All Danny’s other injuries were non-life threatening. A slight concussion from falling debris. Several cracked ribs. A badly bruised hip and pelvis. A strained shoulder. Some mild abrasions. Painful, yes. Life threatening, no. His vitals were stable, and though he was recovering on the surgical ward, he wasn’t in the ICU. 

But it had been five hours since Danny had come out of surgery, five hours since he’d come around from the anesthesia just long enough to satisfy the doctors before drifting back to sleep. And since then, nothing. 

Steve bit his lip and glared at his partner. Of all the times for Danny to choose to be still, to not so much as flutter an eyelash or twitch a restless finger, it had to be now. Because god knew if there was one thing Steve could count on, it was for Danny to be impossible and stubborn and obstinate just to be impossible and stubborn and obstinate.

“Come on, Danny,” Steve whispered, wearily running one hand across his forehead. “Wake the hell up already.”

Danny didn’t usually respond well to direct orders, so Steve was shocked to hear a ragged voice whisper his name in response. It was weak and raspy, but unmistakably Danny.

Steve sprang upright, stepping next to the bed and leaning over the bedrails. Danny blinked sluggishly, his blue eyes muzzy with pain and confusion. Steve reached down, gently squeezing Danny’s fingers.

“Danny.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally.”

Danny’s blue eyes tracked slowly towards him. He licked his lips and painfully cleared his throat. “Thirsty,” he croaked.

“Docs say you can’t have any water yet,” Steve said as he reached over to grab one of the glycerin swabsticks from Danny’s tray table. He didn’t add it was a precaution against having to rush Danny back into surgery. “This should help.”

Danny closed his eyes as he suckled the swab like he would a lollipop. He turned his head away when he was done and Steve tossed the used swab into the trash. Danny was so quiet Steve wasn’t sure if he’d fallen back asleep, so he just stood there, his fingers entwined with his partner’s, gently sweeping his thumb across the back of Danny’s hand, and simply watched his partner breathe.

A few minutes later Danny gave a small sigh, his eyelids fluttering. His head turned slightly on the pillow and slits of pale blue gazed up at Steve.

“You’re making me nervous,” Danny murmured, his voice so low Steve had to bend down to hear him.

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled, leaning further down to place a soft kiss on Danny’s forehead. “How you feeling, babe?”

“Hurts,” Danny whispered, his face pinching in pain when he took several breaths that were too deep for his abused chest to handle. He glanced up at Steve. “Tell me the other guy looks worse.”

“Do you remember what happened?” 

“Not really,” Danny coughed slightly, wincing. “Everything’s kind of a blur after we left HQ this morning…” His brow furrowed in question. “Is it still today?”

“Mmhmm, barely though,” Steve nodded with a chagrined smile as he brushed a stray piece of hair from Danny’s forehead. “You lost a showdown with a parking garage, but you’re gonna be fine.”

The confusion in Danny’s eyes was replaced by memory and he asked anxiously, “Did Chin and Kono make it out?”

“They’re both fine, a few minor cuts and bruises,” Steve assured him.

“Any other casualties?” Danny asked softly.

“Three dead. Max is working on identifying them,” Steve sighed heavily.

“And what about you. You okay?” Danny cocked his head at his partner.

“I’m not the one lying in a hospital bed, Danny,” Steve frowned. “Of course I’m okay.”

“Then what’s with the face?” Danny circled one finger in Steve’s direction.

“What face?” Steve shook his head in confusion.

“Self Flagellation Face,” Danny crinkled his eyes.

“Self Flagell….” Steve glowered indignantly down at his partner. “That’s the worst one you’ve come up with yet.”

“I think it’s pretty apt,” Danny shrugged. He sucked in a breath when the movement jostled his shoulder, only to aggravate his bruised ribs and chest. He paled, his upper lip twitching in pain. Beads of sweat dotted his hairline.

“Hey,” Steve soothed. “Take it easy. Nice shallow breaths, through your nose, use the oxygen, that’s what it’s there for.” 

Danny clenched his eyes shut, his hands balled into fists. Steve watched anxiously as Danny took slow shaky breaths. His heart rate and blood pressure had both spiked.

Maddie Sutton walked into the room just as the monitor readings dropped back to normal range. She gave Steve a smile, maneuvering around him to check on her patient. 

“Hey Danny,” she said softly, glancing down at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Maddie? What are you doing here?” Danny peered up at the nurse; his eyes clouded again in confusion.

“Glad your brain didn’t get so knocked around you forgot me completely,” Maddie teased gently. “I’ve been with you all night.” She bent down to carefully inspect the collection box and chest tube, then set about checking Danny’s vitals.

She clucked soothingly when his face pinched at the blood pressure cuff tightening uncomfortably around his bicep. “We’ll get you something for the pain in just a second.”

“How’s he doing, Maddie?” Steve asked, his eyes on Danny.

“Danny’s doing great,” Maddie smiled, sliding a needle into a port on Danny’s IV. “This will probably make him sleep for a while though.”

“So long as he’s not in any pain,” Steve ducked his head, gripping the bedrail hard with his hands.

“I’m right here, guys,” Danny slurred, his attempt at a glare undermined by the sleepiness in his eyes. 

“So you are,” Steve smiled down at him, tenderly caressing Danny’s jawline with the back of his forefinger. “How are you feeling, babe?”

“Mmmmm…” Danny sighed, his aggravation at Steve and Maddie already forgotten.

“He’s okay, Steve,” Maddie smiled reassuringly. “I’ll check back later, okay?” 

Maddie patted Steve gently on the shoulder before leaving the two men alone.

Danny had stilled, his breathing evening out, and Steve thought he’d fallen asleep, but his blue eyes popped open, urgently seeking out Steve’s.

“Did you talk to Grace? Is she okay?” Danny coughed hoarsely and winced.

“Grace is fine, Danny. Rachel told her you were hurt, but you’d be okay,” Steve assured him. “She thought she’d bring Grace over sometime tomorrow if you’re up to it.”

“Okay,” Danny nodded slightly, letting his eyes fall closed. “Good.”

Steve chuckled. 

“What?” Danny pried one eye open and peered at Steve suspiciously.

“According to Rachel, Grace is looking forward to helping nurse you back to health when you come home,” Steve smiled. “Quality Danno time with the added bonus of earning points for an advanced medical patch with the Aloha Girls.”

“Glad I can be of assistance,” Danny grinned weakly.

Ever since Danny had won shared custody, Grace spent part of the week at Rachel’s and the other part at Danny and Steve’s. She’d just gone back for her three days at her mom’s the day Danny had been hurt. Though Steve wasn’t sure Danny would be out of the hospital by the time Grace was due back. 

Danny lifted his hand and traced one finger down Steve’s cheek. Steve slid his fingers around Danny’s wrist and lightly squeezed it.

“You okay?” Steve asked quietly.

“I know you think you’re Superman,” Danny closed his eyes and took a drag of his oxygen. “But there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. It’s the job. So stop beating yourself up about it. Okay?”

Steve nodded, bringing Danny’s hand to his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay.”

Danny arched an eyebrow at him, his lips quirking into a small smile. “You’re not Superman, are you?”

“No,” Steve chuffed out a laugh. “Afraid not.”

“Have to admit,” Danny grinned widely. Sliding his hand out of Steve’s, he pinched his thumb and forefinger together. “Little disappointed.”

“Jerk,” Steve snorted, shaking his head.

“I prefer curmudgeon,” Danny smiled. He flinched, and closed his eyes.

“Head hurt?” Steve guessed, taking Danny’s hand and squeezing it.

“Everything hurts,” Danny bit back a groan.

Steve bent down, brushing his lips over Danny’s forehead, “Sorry babe.” He squeezed Danny’s hand again. “The pain meds will kick in soon. Try to go back to sleep, okay?”

Danny snuffled a small sigh, his fingers going lax as he slipped back into sleep.

Steve settled back into his chair, tracing patterns on the smooth skin of Danny’s hand with his thumb. Eventually he would give in to his own exhaustion. But not yet. For now, his place was at Danny’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by teasers about Danny getting hurt in an upcoming episode and a subsequent spoiler pic of Danny and Steve holding hands.
> 
> I also probably wouldn't have written it without the prompting from @schobi_ on twitter, so this piece is dedicated to her. :)
> 
> Much thanks to @ibyshire and @the_eumelia for giving it a read through. <333


End file.
